Indestructible
by lollyaiko
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang namja tuli tapi tetap semangat menjalani hidup. Dimana ia mempunyai sahabat salah satu diantaranya Kyungsoo, dan mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol. RnR? Baekyeol !


Indestructible

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

Summary : Baekhyun adalah seorang namja tuli tapi tetap semangat menjalani hidup. Dimana ia mempunyai 10 sahabat salah satu diantaranya Kyungsoo, dan mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol. RnR? Baekyeol !

.

.

.

**JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA MOHON KLIK 'CLOSE' **

**JIKA ANDA SUDAH MEMBACA MOHON REVIEW**

_OEK OEK OEK_

"Suster~ apakah itu bayi saya?"Tanya seorang wanita ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Ia tersenyum lega karena telah berhasil memberikan keturunan bagi keluarga Byun.

'Ya.. Tapi, maaf, Bayi anda cacat. Ia tuli."Ujar suster tersebut mau tak mau membuat nyonya Byun melelehkan air matanya. Ia sudah tau ini akan terjadi, seharusnya ia tak bersi keras untuk berkendara yang menyebabkan bayinya terantuk kemudi. Di sampingnya, Tuan Byun berusaha memberinya semangat agar tak menyesali perbuatan itu terus, yang terpenting bagi keluarga Byun adalah bayi itu selamat.

.

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian**

Nyonya Byun dengan telaten memandikan Byun meskipun ini masih pukul 8 yang terlalu pagi bagi anak-anak untuk mandi tetapi tetap saja ia harus membuat Byun kecilnya tidak malas. Bunyi bel memecah keheningan pagi itu, pintu yang dibuka oleh Tuan Byun menampakkan keluarga Do bersama seorang anak kecil yang menatap Byun dengan polos.

"Kyung~ Ini Baekhyun, kuharap kau mau menjadi malaikat pelindung baginya."Ujar Nyonya Byun pada anak keluarga Do walau mata Kyungsoo tak menatap Ibu Baekhyun, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tersenyum. Ia memilih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menurut indra penglihatannya begitu menarik, ketika menyapa Baekhyun, ia tak mendapat respon. Melihat itu, kepala Kyungsoo mengarah pada Nyonya Byun, ingin bertanya tapi ia merasa canggung.

"Ia tuli sejak lahir, jika ingin berkenalan dengan Baekhyun maka Ahjumma ajarkan bahasa yang di mengerti Baekhyun."Selesai berbicara, Kyungsoo melihat Nyonya Byun menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan berbicara dengan gesture mulut yang sangat jelas. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya lalu memeluknya sambil berulang kali meneriakkan kata 'Kyungie' melalui intonasi yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun." Desis Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun, sementara yang ditatap hanya berlagak melihat hal lain. Baru ketika merasakan kepalanya dipukul, matanya berubah menjadi memelas kepada Kyungsoo. Oh Ayolah, ia baru saja meminta Kyungsoo untuk masuk SMA yang sama dengannya, SM High School. Dan menurutnya, reaksi Kyungsoo benar-benar berlebihan tetapi ia ingat bahwa Kai- seseorang yang selalu mengejar Kyungsoo- berencana untuk masuk kesana juga. Senyum mengerikan-Smirk- mengembang di bibir mungil Baekhyun sembari menatap sahabatnya itu jahil, jemarinya lincah menari di keypad hpnya, baru ketika melihat tanda terkirim ia menunjukkan sms itu pada Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo hampir loncat dari tempatnya ketika melihat isi pesan Baekhyun dan untuk siapa pesan itu dikirim.

_To : Jongin  
>from : Baek<em>

_Kau masuk SM High School? Waah !~ Kau akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tentu saja juga denganku._

_Ps : kuharap cintamu terbalas, kulihat Kyungsoo juga mencintaimu_

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ! KAU INGIN KUAPAKAN HUH?" Murka Kyungsoo pada manusia jahil itu. Keributan kecil di kamar Baekhyun membuat Nyonya Byun tersenyum, ia senang melihat senyum Baekhyun.

.

.

.

_DAFTAR SISWA YANG DITERIMA OLEH SM HIGH SCHOOL – 20xx_

_DO KYUNGSOO_

_BYUN BAEKHYUN_

_OH SE HOON_

_LU HAN_

_HUANG ZI TAO_

_ZHANG YI XING_

…..

"Do kyungsoo !~ Kita diterima !~ Yeyy !~" Teriakan Baekhyun sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi ketika melihat namanya berada di website SM High School yang berarti ia sudah menjadi siswa baru disana. Ada rasa khawatir dihatinya, apakah SM akan menerimanya jika mengetahui kekurangannya tapi ketika melihat namanya, ia yakin mereka percaya padanya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku berada di peringkat pertama. Hohoho~" Walau Baekhyun tak mendengar suara Kyungsoo, ia percaya bahwa Kyungsoo juga senang seperti dirinya. Matanya melirik kursor yang digerakkan Kyungsoo terus berpindah seakan Kyungsoo sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Jika kau mencari Kai, ia berada di peringkat 20." Ujar Baekhyun santai dan melarikan diri ke kamar mandi disusul jeritan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum geli, bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo ia katai begitu, apakah merajuk?

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang tengah berada dalam mobil Kyungsoo menuju SM High School, matanya terus menerus menatap berbagai benda yang ia lewati. Sejujurnya, ia benar-benar ingin mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo dengar. Mulai dari suara air,burung,kendaraan, dan banyak hal lainnya tapi hanya satu yang paling ia ingin dengar yaitu suara Kyungsoo. Ia begitu penasaran suara sahabatnya itu apalagi dulu waktu Kyungsoo tampil di panggung perpisahan sekolah, banyak sekali yang mengatakan suara sahabatnya itu bagus. Ia sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah baru mereka ketika tangannya di colek oleh Kyungsoo.

Pemandangan SM begitu indah dimatanya apalagi balon raksasa berbentu beruang berwarna pink itu membuatnya tersenyum. Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dan itu membuatnya terjatuh, memalukan sekali, apakah tubuhnya sekecil itu? Ketika mendongak, ia menemukan namja sangat manis berambut hazelnut di depannya. Yang membuat Baekhyun gemas adalah mata namja itu yang seperti rusa, Kyungsoo membantunya berdiri dan ia melihat namja itu terus menerus membungkuk di depannya.

"He-hey ! tak usah membungkuk terus err~" Ujarnya terputus, ia focus membaca kalimat yang diucapkan namja itu. 'Lu' oke dia mulai bisa membacanya dan 'Han'

"Kau tak usah membungkuk terus Luhan, sungguh aku tak apa." Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. Luhan mengangguk lalu berceloteh dengan cepat yang membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu menghela nafas lalu membisikkan beberapa kata pada Luhan yang membuat namja rusa itu mulai berceloteh dengan bahasa mulut yang bisa dibaca Baekhyun. Ia rasa harus berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo karena mau membantunya.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui beberapa ospek, kini mereka sedang berada di kantin. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan bergabung dengan mereka. Kegiatan mereka terganggu sebentar ketika namja bernama Lay ingin bergabung dengan mereka tentu saja sudah Kyungsoo beritahu bahwa Baekhyun itu tuli, berjaga-jaga jika Lay akan berbicara dengan Baekhyun secara cepat dan Baekhyun tak mengerti akan itu.

"Kau tau? Pemilik Oh Cooperation bersekolah disini !" Histeris Luhan saat melihat Oh Se Hoon lewat di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan lalu tersenyum jahil, dengan sengaja Baekhyun menendang kaki Luhan, anak rusa itu menjerit terlalu kencang. Walaupun Baekhyun tak mendengar tapi ia tertawa histeris melihat wajah kesakitan Luhan, melalui ekor matanya ia dapat melihat Oh Se Hoon melirik ke arah mereka. Setelah beberapa saat bergeming, Sehun melangkah ke arah mereka dan dengan santainya duduk di samping Luhan.

Kyungsoo lantas tertawa geli melihat wajah bersemu merah Luhan, jangan lupakan juga ia saling menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Tawanya tak berlangsung lama, ia terkejut melihat Kai sudah duduk di sampingnya, melihat suasana yang menurutnya menarik, Lay ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun ke perpustakaan. Jangan ditanya kemana Luhan dan Lay, mereka ada latihan Basket bersama. Kyungsoo sudah menemukan buku seputar gitar sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengitari perpustakaan, ia mencari buku piano. Mungkin mustahil untuk mendengar lantunan Piano tapi entah kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengan piano serta nada-nada. Ketika menarik buku seputar drum, ia menarik buku itu bersamaan dengan seorang namja bermata indah sedang menatapnya. Malu, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan, tangannya melepas buku itu dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya pada buku-buku lain tak perduli pada namja yang terus memperhatikannya itu. Ia terkejut melihat kertas bertuliskan 'Siapa namamu' dari namja itu , ia dengan segera menuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun' rasanya tak enak jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang lain. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat nama namja itu, 'Park Chanyeol, dan senyummu indah'.

TBC/END?

Notice :

Saya kecewaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget sama Exo-L

Kita kalah sama fandom lain di MAMA

Apakah exo udah ga berharga bagi kalian? Saya tau kok~ Kalian udah banyak yang pindah fandom apalagi kita udah kehilangan 2 kekuatan kita

Tapi belajarlah dewasa.

Bukan apa-apa sih x'D Cuma pengen nyalurin kekecewaan aja.

Nangis TT_TT ngebayangin Exo nangis karena ga bisa menang vote itu :'3  
>Saya tau ada yang udah pindah dari SM Stan jadi YG Stan *ekhemm..<p>

Oke… Semoga kalian tetep mau review ff Exo ya ^^


End file.
